Promised?
by LucyHeartfilia-Chibi
Summary: hallo saya newbie disini : Natsu dan Lucy adalah sahabat kecil dan mereka mempunyai janji adalah selalu bersama selamanya namun mereka berpisah karena org tua Lucy pergi karena ada urusan. Gomenne Bad Summary / Gaje
1. pengenalan tokoh

Will you promised Natsu ?

ini adalah cerita pertama saya jadi maklumin ya kalo jelek hihihi… tidak perlu basa basi nya silakan membaca ^^  


Disclaimer by : Hiro Mashima 

I hope you enjoy this story ^^

Warning : Gaje inside Lingkungan Sekolah ^^

.

.

.

1. Natsu Dragneel : umurnya 17 th Sahabat Lucy dari masa kecil Sekolah Fairy High School sama seperti Lucy. Ia tinggal bersama ibu nya Grandine Dragneel dan adiknya Wendy Dragneel . Ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan pesawat saat pulang dari Inggris. Sifat : Nakal pembuat onar tidak suka bergaul

2. Lucy Heartfilia : Umurnya 16 th Satu sekolah bersama Natsu Fairy High School . Ia tinggal bersama ibunya Layla Heartfilia dan adik nya Romeo Heartfilia .Ayah ny meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil . Sifatnya sangat periang cantik . Selain Natsu ia punya teman dekat yaitu Levi Mcgarden dan Erza Scarlet .

3. Levi Mcgarden : umurnya sama seperti Lucy 16 th . Sahabat Lucy paling dekat selain Natsu . Kutu buku ia sangat pintar di sekolah nya . Orang tuanya meninggal akibat serangan jantung . Ia tinggal bersama bibi nya .

4. Erza Scarlet : umurnya 17 th . Ia sahabat lucy juga selain Levi . Ia adalah Osis tergalak di sekolah nya siapa sangka Natsu dan Gray takut kepadanya ( kenyataan nya sih begitu… * Di lemparin sepatu sama Natsu ) . Ia tinggal bersama ayah nya . Ibu nya terkena diabetes (?).

5. Gray Fullbuster : umurnya 17 th . Suka bertelanjang dada tampan . Pembuat onar kedua selain Natsu . Suka bertengkar dengan Natsu . Setiap istirahat selalu memakan es campur (?). Paling takut dengan Erza.

6. Juvia Lockser : umurnya 16 th . Suka dengan Gray Dari 3 SD . Ia selalu menganggap Lucy adalah Love Rival nya padahal Lucy tidak suka kepada Gray. Ia juga suka memata matai Gray kemana pun ia pergi ( Kaya hantu aja ya ._. * di gebukin Juvia).

7. Gajeel Redfox : umurnya 18 th ia tidak naik kelas saat ia kelas 4 SD. Pembuat onar ke tiga. kakaknya Lily . Paling takut dengan petir.

* * *

**Author : Minna ini baru pengenalan tokoh ya^^  
nanti chap 2 langsung ke cerita **

**Natsu : tidak enak banget si sifat nya ? **

**Author : mau nya begitu masbuloh?!**

**Natsu : zzz… Author ny ngajak ribut ya... Any way hay para reader! Di review ya ^^  
tunggu chap selanjutnya ya  
**

**Happy : AYE SIR!**


	2. 1

**Chapter 1**

**Promised?**

**Yo minna akhirnya Sevia-chan punya waktu bebas buat ngelanjutin ceritanya. Terima kasih yang sudah bersabar ya^^. Any way silakan membaca^^ **

**Disclaimer by : Hiro Mashima **

**I hope you enjoy my first story ^^  
.**

**.**

.

**.**

**.**

(Lucy's POV)

Jam weker ku berbunyi saat nya aku bangun dari tidur nyenyak ku. "Hoam... Hari pertama sekolah impian ku Yatta!". Aku bergegas untuk mandi setelah selesai mandi aku memakai seragam ku lalu menyisir rambutku yang berantakan. Aku langsung pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. "Ohayo mama!" Aku menyapa mama ku sambil mencium pipi kanan mama ku. "Ojayo sayang" sapa mama ku. Aku duduk di samping adik ku Romeo Heartfilia. " Lucy-nee kau terlihat senang sekali ada apa?" Tanya adik ku. "ini kan hari pertama ku untuk sekolah di Fairy High School kau lupa?" Aku menanyakan balik. "Oh.. ku kira Lucy-nee sedang sakit jiwa hmpff..". Terdapat 4 siku siku berada di dahi ku. "KAU...!" Adik menyebalkan mau mu apa sih tiap hari mengganggu hidup ku terus!.

"Sudah Lucy ia hanya bercanda cepat habiskan makanan mu" Kata ibu ku sambil tersenyum tapi mematikan... . Aku langsung menghabiskan sarapan ku. Aku melihat Romeo mengeluarkan lidah untuk meledek ku . ' Apakah ada yg lebih parah dari ini?!' Batin ku. Aku langsung keluar dari rumah untuk berangkat ke sekolah " Aku berangkat!" Teriak ku dari depan rumah. " Hati-Hati!" Jawab ibu ku dari dalam rumah.

(End Lucy's POV)

(Normal POV)

Lucy berada di perjalanan menuju sekolah nya. Terdengar ada kicauan burung yang derada di pohon. "Huh... aku benci dengan adik ku.." Terlihat Lucy masih kesal oleh ulah adik nya tadi di rumah. Lucy menendang kaleng yang ada di depan nya. Berkali kali Lucy menendang kaleng itu sampai di sekolah. Dan akhirnya Lucy sampai di sekolah. Lucy berjalan sambil menunduk kan kepalanya hingga tak di sadari Lucy

BAKK...

Lucy menabrak sesuatu mungkin bukan sesuatu soalnya yang nabrak itu adalah Orang. " Ahhh... Gomenne kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata seseorang yang menabrak Lucy tadi. "Ah.. aku tidak apa a..." Lucy memotong kata-kata nya setelah melihat orang yang menabrak itu . "NATSU?" teriak Lucy sambil menunjuk Natsu. "LUCE?" Begitu pun Natsu. Setelah beberapa detik saling menunjuk mereka langsung tertawa." Kau tidak berubah Luce" Kata Natsu sambil membersihkan celananya. "Kau juga Natsu" Kata Lucy sambil membenarkan rok nya yang berantakan.

"Sejak kapan kau pindah dari kota Hargeon?" Tanya Natsu. "Seminggu yang lalu Ibu ku pergi ke kota ini karena Ibu ku punya urusan di kota Magnolia"Jawab Lucy. Natsu mengangguk ngangguk kepalanya bertanda mengerti. "Oh iya bagai mana dengan adik mu?" Tanya Lucy. "Ia sudah kelas 5 SD namanya Wendy."

"Waaa Luce kita satu kelas !" Lucy masih loncat loncat karena tidak kelihatan. Natsu langsung menggendong Lucy. "Nah kelihatan kan sekarang?" Lucy menyipitkan matanya ia melihat namanya di kelas '10-B'. "Wahh iya benar Natsu kita Satu kelas!" Lucy dan Natsu sama-sama tersenyum. "Dan ehem ehem... kau boleh turunkan aku... " Natsu langsung menurunkan Lucy dari pundak nya Natsu. Kedua mukanya sama-sama memerah semerah tomat.

'Ukhh apa yang ku lakukan tadi memalukan...' batin Natsu.

KRINGG...

Suara bel berbunyi Natsu dan Lucy langsung ke kelas '10-B'. Lucy duduk di dekat jendela dan Natsu duduk di sampingnya Lucy. Terlihat guru masuk ke kelas mereka. murid murid masih belum menyadari kedatangan guru itu. Ia memukul meja sekencang kencang nya akhirnya murid murid bisa tenang. "Bagus... baik nama saya adalah Mavis mulai sekarang saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian." jelas Mavis-sensei.

"Saya ingin tau nama kalian jadi perkenalkan nama diri kalian dari sini." Kata nya lagi."Namaku Levi Mcgarden senang bertemu kalian."Kata Levi lalu duduk. "Selanjutnya" Seorang perempuan berambut putih pendek itu berdiri "Namaku Lisanna Strauss Yoroshiku ne" Selanjutnya laki laki yang bertelanjang dada " Gray Gray Fullbuster." Lalu duduk. "Gray baju kau mana?" Tanya Mavis-sensei yang muka nya sudah memerah. "WAA MANA SERAGAM KU?" Gray teriak hiteris dan langsung mencari seragamnya yang hilang 'Orang aneh...' batin Lucy. Ternyata seragam Gray ada di bawa meja Lucy. "Emm.. ano... ini seragam mu?" Tanya Lucy ragu ragu. "Ah... iya arigato.." Gray langsung mengenakan seragam nya .

Dan akhirnya giliran Natsu. "Nama ku Natsu Dragneel yoroshiku." Natsu kembali duduk dan akhirnya giliran Lucy terakhir. "Watahi Lucy Heartfilia Yoroshiku ne" sambil membungkukan tubuh nya lalu duduk. "Baik semuanya sudah memperkenal kan diri dan sebentar lagi akan bel jadi sekarang bebas." Setelah itu Mavis-sensei keluar dari kelas. Kelas kembali ribut dan Lucy kembali bercanda bersama Natsu.

KRINGG...

Terdengar suara bel istirahat berbunyi. Para murid langsung pergi ke kantin. Kecuali Natsu Lucy dan Levi. "Hai.." Levi mencoba menyapa Lucy. "Hai!" Lucy membalas sapaan Levi. "Mau ke kantin bersama?" Tanya Levi ragu ragu."Kebetulan aku dan Natsu juga mau ke kantin. Ayo Natsu!" Sambil menarik Natsu dan Levi menuju ke kantin.

Natsu memakan ayam goreng tabacos dan jus jeruk. Lucy memesan kari dan jus jeruk. Levi memesan nasi goreng dan jus stawberry. Mereka makan satu meja bersama. "Engak ! (Enak!)" Seru Natsu. Levi yang melihatnya hanya bersweat drop. "Natsu pilih salah satu makan atau bicara!" Teriak Lucy. Natsu menelan ayam nya. "Gomenne..."

Levi lagi lagi bersweat laki laki yang suka bertelanjang dada (tau kan siapa) melewati Natsu dari belakang. Entah tau sengaja atau tidak sengaja orang itu menyenggol Natsu dari belakang sehingga Natsu tersedak."Oi apa masalah mu?!" Teriak Natsu membuat satu kantin teruju ke Natsu dan Gray. "Apa?" Jawab Gray polos. Tanpa basa basi Natsu langsung menarik kerah Gray. "Sudah Natsu.." Lucy mencoba melerai Natsu dan Gray.

Natsu akhirnya melepaskan kerah Gray. "Aku benci orang itu..." Natsu terus mengatakan itu dari kantin hingga kelas. Levia dan Lucy bersweat drop.

"Lucy..." Seseorang memanggil Lucy dari belakang. Lucy melebarkan matanya setelah melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ti...tidak mungkin..."

* * *

**Author : selesai juga akhirnya! (Teriak histeris * dilemparin sepatu sama tetangga)**

**Natsu : dasar orang gila -" **

**Author : arigato... *terharu**

**Natsu : Dasar orang gila... kayanya baru keluar dari RSJ**

**Happy : aye!**

**Lucy : Any way terima kasih yang udah baca ^^  
**

**Author Happy Natsu Lucy : Mohon review ya reader! ^^ Beri saran buat Author onegai?**


	3. 2

**Chapter 2**

**Minna! Gomenne yaa udh lama ya gk ketemu hehehehe... kira kira berapa hari ya...Wwaaa lupakan . Bales review dulu deh...**

**Day-Chan Urazaki : Ah hahahaha iya lagi gk konsen tuh... udah aku perbaiki kok. Day chan makasih udh kasih tau masalah nya dan udh review ya... . **

**Disclaimer by : Hiro Mashima**

**Hope you enjoy with my story**

**Warning: Gaje, Lingkungan Sekolah, Dll **

.

.

.

.

.

(Lucy's POV)

A.. aku tidak percaya apa yang ku lihat di depan ku saat ini. DULU orang yang paling kusayangi. DULU orang yang sangat ku cintai. DULU yang menyakitiku, dan sekarang ada di depan ku... Sting Euclife .

Tak terasa butiran bening turun berlahan dari mata ku. " Sting..." aku langsung berlari melewati Sting. Natsu dan Levy-chan memanggil ku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku langsung masuk ke toilet dan menangis. Aku mengunci pintu toilet.

(End Lucy's POV)

(Natsu's POV)

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Luce lari begitu saja. "Levy kau kejar Luce! " Levy mengangguk dan langsung mengejar Luce. Aku kembali menatap orang yang membuat sahabat ku menangis. "Siapa kau?! Mengapa kau membuat Luce menangis?!" Aku menatap tajam. "Aku Sting Euclife aku adalah mantan kekasih Lucy."

Aku kaget 'A...apa mantan kekasih Luce...?' Pikir ku. "Kau menyakiti sahabat ku, HAH?!." Rasanya ingin memukul wajah nya itu. "Bukan urusan mu" jawab ia santai. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi aku langsung memukul pipinya hingga ia terjatuh. Ia mengelus pipinya yang baru kuhajar tadi. "Dengar, jangan s'kali-s'kali kau dekati Luce lagi!" Kata ku geram dan langsung menysul Levy.

(End Natsu's POV)

(Normal POV)

"Lu-chan!" Panggil Levy. Levy terus mencari Lucy. "Oi!" Panggil seseorang dari belakang Levy. "Kau mencari Lucy?" Tampaknya di depan Levy adalah orang yang ia sukai Gajeel. "Umm ya... kau melihatnya?" Tanya Levy terbata-bata. "Ya.. aku melihatnya tadi. Ia berlari dan rasanya ia menangis, dan ia ke arah sana" Kata Gajeel sambil menunjuk arah Lucy berlari. "Arigato Gajeel!" Levy langsung lanjut mencari Lucy.

"Lu-chan! Kau dimana?!" Ketika Levy melewati Toilet Wanita, ia mendengar suara tangisan. " menga...pa I..ia di...sini..?" Levy yakin 100% bahwa suara itu adalah Lucy. "Lu-chan kau di dalam?" Tanya Levy sambil mengedorkan pintu toilet nya. "Le..vy..chan..."Dan ya itu suara Lucy. Levy berusaha membuka pintu nya tapi terkunci. "Lu-chan buka pintunya!". Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Levy makin panik.

Tepat Levy sedang panik, Natsu datang. "Levy, dimana Luce?" Tanya Natsu. "Dia didalam tapi pintunya di kunci Lu-chan!" Levy makin panik. "Baik lah akan ku dobrak pintunya, mundur Levy!"

"Satu"

"Dua"

"Tiga!" Natsu berhasil mendobrak pintunya. Pintu pun terbuka."Lu-chan!" Natsu dan Levy melihat Lucy pingsan di lantai."Luce!" Natsu menggoyang goyang kan tubuh Lucy tapi tidak bergerak. "Natsu, ayo bawa Lucy ke UKS!" Saran langsung menggendong Lucy 'bridal style'. Dan membawa Lucy ke UKS. Levy mengikuti Natsu dari belakang.

Natsu membawa masuk Lucy ke UKS dan Levy tunggu di luar. "Levy ada apa dengan Lucy?" Tanya sahabat Lucy yang lain Erza Scarlet. "Ia pingsan di toilet." Jawab Levy. "Kenapa bisa?"Tanya Erza lagi. Levy menggelengkan kepalanya. Erza hanya diam saja.

Natsu meletakkan Lucy di tempat tidur. Dan menunggu hasil dokter yg memeriksa Lucy. "Jadi...?" Tanya Natsu. "Ia tidak apa-apa hanya kecapek an. Jadi, biarkan ia istirahat dulu ia tidak bisa ikut pelajaran untuk sementara." Saran dokter. Lalu dokter keluar dari ruang UKS dan Erza dan Levy masuk ke ruang UKS. " Natsu apakah Lucy baik baik saja?" Tanya Erza. "Ya dia tidak apa-apa ia hanya ke capek an." Jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum kecil. "Yokatta..." Levy lega karena Lucy tidak apa apa.

"Yup, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas dan biarkan Lucy istirahat." Kata Erza sambil menepuk pundak Natsu. "Uhmm baik lah." Natsu, Levy, dan Erza kembali ke Kelas nya masing masing.

Pelajaran membosankan pun di mulai. Dalam pelajaran Laxus-sensei tidak da yang berani berbicra. Natsu tidak memerhatikan pelajaran Laxus-sensei. Natsu hanya menatap bangku kosong yang di depan nya. Bangku Lucy. Tiba-tiba ada kertas mengenai Natsu. Ternyata dari Levy. Ia membuka kertas itu.

_**'Hey jangan melamun terus. Nanti pulang kalau Lucy sudah sadar kita ajak ke taman yuk. Aku dan Erza sudah setuju' **_

_Natsu melirik Levy dan mengajukan jempol. Levy memberi jempol juga ke Natsu. "Ehem.. Natsu dan Levy jangan mengobrol di pelajaran saya." Ternyata mereka ketahuan oleh Laxus-sensei. "Go.. gomenne Laxus-sensei." Kelas kembali tenang. Sampai bel pulang pun berbunyi._

_KRING.._

_"Baik pelajaran di bubarkan. Jangan lupa PR di kerjakan." Laxus- sensei pun keluar dari kelas. "Akhirnya bebas dari pelajaran membosankan!" Natsu teriak kemenangan. "Oi kau yang di kantin tadi kan?" Tanya seseorang yg suka bertelanjang dada menghampiri Natsu. "Huh? Siapa kau? Kita kenal ia Levy?" Tanya Natsu sambil menunjuk Gray. "Iya kita baru bertemu ia tadi pagi di kantin, kau sudah lupa?" Levy bersweat drop. "Owh... kau yang menyenggol ku tadi di kantin?" Natsu mengingat kembali._

_"Ya.. dan apa dengan rambut mu masa laki-laki berwarna pink? Hmmphh.." Gray menahan tawanya. Terdapat tiga siku-siku berada di dahi Natsu "Ini MERAH bukan PINK!" Natsu tidak terima._

_"ITU PINK!"_

_"MERAH!"_

_"PINK!_

_"MERAH!" _

_"PINK!"_

_"MERAH!" Akhirnya Natsu menanyakan Levy. "Levy rambut ku Merah kan?". "I...itu ya ya itu Merah" Dan kenyataan nya memang Pink. "Nah dengar itu rambut ku memang Merah!"Kata Natsu dengan bangga. "KALIAN BERDUA DIAM!"Teriak Erza membuat Natsu dan Gray diam mematung. "Dan Natsu kau lupa ya kita harus ke ruang UKS!" Natsu berkeringat dingin "Aye...". Erza menyeret Natsu , Levy bersweat drop dan mengikuti Erza dan Natsu ke UKS._

_Mereka sampai di UKS. Dan ternyata Lucy sudah sadar. "Lu-chan!" Levy langsung memeluk Lucy. "Kau membuat kami khawatir tau!". "Gomenne" sambil membalas pelukan Levy. " Lucy kau mau ikut kami ke taman?" Tanya Erza. "Wahh aku ikut!" Jawab Lucy girang._

_"Sampai jumpa nanti malam minna!" Teriak Lucy. "Jaa Lucy/jaa Lu-chan!" Jawab Erza dan Levy bersamaan. "Kau sudah baikan Lucy?" Tanya Natsu yang ada di samping nya. "Ya aku sudah baikan, arigato" jawab Lucy. _

_"Nah itu rumah ku, jaa Natsu!" Lucy melambaikan tangan nya begitu pun Natsu._

* * *

**_Mereka akan bertemu malam nanti jadi apa yang terjadi? Lihat nanti di chap selanjutnya. Apa ceritanya Rapi? Atau kah tidak? _**

**_Mohon aku minta sarannya. Kalo ada yg salah lagi tolong kasih tau ya! _**

**_Lucy : Nah minna arigato udh baca cerita author_**

**_Author : Nah chap selanjutnya selain NaLu pasangan siapa lagi nih? GrUvia, GaLe, atau JeRza? Pilihan paling banyak bakal jadi cerita di chap selanjutnya._**

**_All : mohon review nya ya ^^_**


End file.
